Untitled
by DrkAngel20
Summary: Donna and Steven Hyde are engaged to be married. Can a letter from Eric change things? Please read and review.


**That's 70's Show**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters in this chapter. I may put new characters in future chapters, but as of right now I only own the plot.**

**(ERIC'S BASEMENT)**

**"Donna! What are you doing in the basement all alone?" asked Kitty Foreman.**

**"Mrs. Foreman. I just got a letter in the mail from Eric. He says that he misses me, and wants me back." says Donna, still holding the letter in her hands.**

**"Oh dear. What are you going to do Donna? You and Hyde are engaged. Did you ever tell Eric that you two were together?" said Mrs. Foreman.**

"**No, I never told him. I don't know what I am going to do." Said Donna as she started to cry. Mr. Foreman was making his way down the stairs to the basement as Donna was crying. He took one look at Donna, and headed back up the stairs, but first he added "Oh hell no."**

"**Don't mind Red. He doesn't do well with feelings." Said Kitty.**

**Kitty took Donna in her arms and cradled her. **

"**You will think of something." Said Mrs. Foreman.**

**She carefully let go of Donna and headed up the stairs to fix dinner. Donna wiped her tears on her sleeve and left out the basement door before Hyde would come home from work.**

**Hyde walked in not knowing that he just missed Donna. He went to his room and got changed. He hated working at the corner gas station, but he had no choice. He didn't want to leave Donna. He loved her too much. Of course Donna didn't know about the offer that his father made him before, but that meant relocating because his father wanted to open a bigger music shop in New York. But he loved Donna so much, and knew the distance would be too hard on their relationship. His father was so disappointed when Hyde declined the offer to be partner that his father hasn't spoken to him since. He couldn't talk to Eric about it. He too far away. And he knew that Fez and Kelso wouldn't understand. All he had was Donna. His sister Angela called him once in a while, but he never really said much. After he changed he went upstairs to grab some dinner.**

**Tonight he really didn't feel like eating with the Foreman's, so he grabbed a plate of food and a cola, and headed to the basement. But first he thanked Mrs. Foreman for the meal. He was so grateful for the Foreman's. He was abandoned by his family, and they took him in. He turned his life around because of the Foreman's, and Donna too. He gave up smoking pot, and drinking. He would occasionally have a cigarette or two, but nothing more than that. He wanted the Foreman's and Donna to be proud of him. **

**He flipped on the television and went to grab his sandwich, when he noticed a white envelope on the table. He picked it up and realized that it had been addressed to Donna Pinciotti. He almost put it back down on the table when he noticed that the return address was from Eric Foreman. He knew they were still friends and that he shouldn't get jealous, but he couldn't help it. They were each other's first loves and shared a bond that no one could relate to. Not only that, but they were each other's firsts. He decided to read the letter, but to make sure Donna would never know. He opened it carefully to make sure he didn't rip it. It read:**

**Dear Donna,**

**Being in Africa has really made me think of how much I miss you. I know you should be angry about how I ended things, but instead, you were still willing to be friends. My mother told me about Randy, and how he broke up with you, and married his ex girlfriend. At first I was angry, but then I realized what I was feeling was a little bit of anger, but also hope. Hope that we can get be together again. I'll be home for a few weeks in May. Not sure the dates yet, but I will let you know as soon as possible. You can give me your answer when I come to visit.**

**Love Always,**

**Eric Foreman 3**

"**_Holy Crap_." Was all that Hyde could muster out. Not only did Foreman want Donna back, but Donna still never told Eric they were engaged. He put the letter back and wished he never read it. He wondered if Donna read it too, or if maybe the Foreman's somehow got hold of the Pinciotti's mail like how often that sometimes happened. He didn't want to hide the letter just in case it was left by Donna who would maybe come back later for it. He couldn't eat his sandwich. He was too upset. Had Donna made a decision? He couldn't just come right out and ask her because then she would know he read her letter. He had to let Donna tell him when she was read. But this was killing him. He had to know. He decided that maybe dropping a few hints would help him learn more.**

**A/N: I hope you like it. I don't really have a title for this story. I know there are a lot of spelling mistakes, but I hope that doesn't impact on how you like this story. I hope to update soon. Please leave reviews… J**


End file.
